Lily Water
by prettyfaceandelectricsoul
Summary: Lily Luna Potter at Hogwarts, dealing with her unexpected sorting, her need to dance, her family issues, her new friends, and her strange powers. Abandoned! I am ashamed even looking at this story. It has been officially abandoned.
1. The Sorting

Lily Luna Potter was finally on her way to Hogwarts. She had watched James and Albus leave and she missed them, but she had joined her dance company and her life had taken off. She had danced when she missed them, and danced when she didn't. Lily had traveled to competitions, and she was the baby of the dance team at only eight, but the older girls had braided her hair and told her stories, so she didn't get lonely. She had won tons of competitions and become a semi-celebrity.

Then her Hogwarts letter had arrived. She begged and pleaded, but her parents said that school was more important that dance. She saw their point, but dance was part of her, so when she had to give it up, the lack of dance faded her. She had been an energetic, untireable hyper girl who took second helpings at every meal. Now she had maybe a quarter of the old energy, and she ate like a bird. But she was still Lily, still red haired Lily with eyes the wrong shade of blue, not the eyes of her granddad, but eyes that were the same blue as the sea. So she acted like her old self, and no one knew the difference. But she had gotten sick of it and rebelled. And there was still no competitive dancing, but she stretched every morning, and danced for at least an hour everyday. It was a compromise, and Lily danced best for herself anyway. So she became the person she is now, energetic, but not carefree, rebellious, but the perfect child on the surface, and manipulative only to the point of getting people to leave her alone. She was a strange girl, or so most people thought.

Lily was jolted out of her reverie by cousins wanting her to come sit in their compartment and play Exploding Snap. She played ten games, cheated for eight of them, and won them all. Then the topic of the sorting came up. Every cousin, sibling, and close friend Lily had was in Gryffindor. Lily and her best friend Hugo, who was also a cousin born three months after Lily, were teased mercilessly about being in Slytherin, until Lily, the master of reverse psychology, said "Maybe I will be in Slytherin. From what you said, it seems to be a good house. I mean, I could get in with the future Dark Lord, and then when fights break out, stay out of them, so no matter who comes out on top, to them I was not against their cause, just a coward. It seems win-win."

The compartment went silent. James stood and advanced on Lily. "No Weasley/Potter could ever be in Slytherin. Ever. And if you fell like that, that staying out of issues is best, and that cowardice is excusable, than you are on your way there. I have to say this right now. I am not brother to a Slytherin. Remember that at the sorting." He walked out of the compartment. All the others followed, and Lily was left alone to think.

-O-O-O-

When Lily saw Hogwarts, she was amazed. The castle was huge, and there were lights in every window. The Magnificent front doors were open, and from what she could see of the inside, it was just as cool as the outside. But Lily kept her face blank, because she never showed emotion, except for when she danced and swam.

When she and the other first years got off the boats and went into the great hall, they were met with a strange sight. A round, balding man was fumbling with a plant that looked like a lily, apparently trying to put it in a pot without touching the blossom.

He shoved the plant into the pot none to gently, and turned around. "Hi, I'm Neville Longbottom, ht e Herbology Professor, Head of Gryffindor, and deputy headmaster."

"Uncle Neville," Hugo yelled.

Neville ignored him. "In a minute, you will be sorted into four houses according to interests and abilities. These houses will be the people you eat, sleep, and take meals with for your entire seven years at Hogwarts, so do try to get along. That being said, follow me." The line of first years walked into the great hall, and examined the hat, Suddenly it burst into song.

_Oh, when Hogwarts was in grave danger, 'bout twenty years ago,_

_People used houses to pick out friend from foe._

_But that was wrong and I said then, as I say today, _

_The houses are all equal, and some from all have gone astray. _

_But all houses have done tons of good too, _

_They share the school, and share the world and only one is right for you._

_There is Hufflepuff for those who work and stay in 'til the end,_

_Or Ravenclaws, whose extraordinary knowledge is a Godsend, _

_Gryffindor for those who jump into the fray,_

_Or Slytherin for those who know how to win the day. _

_All the houses are equal, and unified they could,_

_Try at any goal they like, and succeed they would._

People clapped, and then the sorting began. The first name to be called was Rowan Ackerly, who went to Ravenclaw.

Lily zoned out, and began thinking about the Hat's song. It had said that it was wrong to judge by House, and Lily agreed. It had also said that all houses were created equal, and that the houses were sure to succeed if they collaborated. She agreed.

"Potter, Lily Luna"

Lily stepped forward, placed the hat on her head, and sat down on the stool.

_**Well, well. You are nothing like your family, miss Potter. A loner, a dancer, and a girl who gets what she wants, but only gets left alone, her dance, and clothes. Hmm...**_

_Who are you?_

_**Me? I'm the Hat.**_

_You read minds? Cool! Can you teach me?_

_**Sure. Just breathe and out, than concentrate and cast a 'Thea'. You can find out about those in the library. Do it once a year, and it stays all year. Hmm... No Hufflepuff for you. You would cause mass suicide, or partake in a mass murder. And... Welllllll... Any one of the other three... but**_

_But what?_

_**Well, Gryffindor, it just isn't right for you, but you are a Weasley/Potter, and I would hate to split you off from your family.**_

Lily contemplated this, then remembered the Song. She glanced at the Gryffindor table, with all of her cousins, than at Hufflepuff, where she didn't belong, than at the other two, and decided.

_Put me where I belong, it doesn't really matter, but if you can really read my mind, I meant what I said on the train earlier._

_**Then you belong in SLYTHERIN. YES, FINALLY ONE OF THESE PEOPLE GOES WHERE THEY SHOULD WITHOUT AN ARGUMENT. AND I WASN'T THREATENED ONCE. WAHOO1 I said that out loud didn't I?**_

_Yes, yes, you did._

Lily stood up, and walked, danced almost, to the Slytherin table. There was no applause.


	2. Friends

A/N: sorry, I forgot the disclaimer. I'll put it in caveman so everyone, including my dimwitted sisters, can read it. Here goes. I no own, you no sue.

Chapter Two: A Friend

Lily was lonely for the first time in her life that night. The other two girls in her dormitory, Lauren Goyle and Rhea Nott, wouldn't talk to her because her dad was Harry Potter, and her family was in a different house at the other end of the school, probably hating her anyway. Hugo had been sorted into Gryffindor, and he deserved it, but if James had meant what he said on the train, than her whole family hated her anyway.

Lily needed to get outside and dance. She pulled the invisibility cloak on over her camisole and PJ shorts, grabbed the Marauders Map, and left her dorm. She hadn't thought about where to go, but a few minutes later, she was down by the lake, dancing.

She didn't know how long she had been there when a voice cut into her dance. "Does it hurt? Dancing that long, I mean. You danced for almost half an hour without stopping. Don't your feet hurt?"

Lily turned around. There was a black-haired girl with light blue eyes that looked about the same age as Lily standing behind her.

"No, it doesn't hurt. But, who are you? Not a Slytherin, I know who they are, and only one of them talks to me, not Gryffindor, or you would have been turned against me. Ravenclaw, then, because Hufflepuffs don't sneak out. And first year because you didn't ask about my brothers. So, first year Ravenclaw, what's your name?"

"My name is Selene Temisia, and you're right, I am a first year Ravenclaw. I didn't mean to follow you, but I couldn't sleep, and being out in the fresh air always calms me down."

"I won't tell on one condition: be my friend? No one else will, because, to the other Slytherins, I'm a Potter, and to the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, I'm a Slytherin. And I looked at the Ravenclaws, and you will be the only one to understand about me, dance, and water, without five foot essays."

"Okay, friends. Do you play exploding snap?"

"Yes, but I cheat."

"Me too! This is the beginning of a long and beautiful friendship. I can feel it."

The two girls stayed by the lake for hours, talking. Then they heard footsteps.

"Quick, get under the invisibility cloak!" Lily hissed at Selene. The two girls huddled together under the cloak as the Divination Professor, Ella Zabini, and the Potions Professor, Theodore Nott, walked past, talking in an undertone.

When the professors were out of sight, both girls let out a deep breath.

"We should go back to the castle," Selene said reluctantly.

"I guess," Lily agreed. The girls walked back up to the castle.

-O-O-O-

The next morning, Lily was on her way to the great hall when her family intercepted her.

"Sooooooo, Lily," James said mockingly, "Joined the Death Eaters yet?"

"Got a pet snake?" Freddie jeered.

"Traitor!" Roxanne added. "Albus told us it was your choice. And you chose to be our enemy."

"I don't have a cousin in Slytherin" Louis put in.

"Neither do I" Said Freddie and Roxanne in unison.

"No cousin" said Hugo.

"Same here" added Dominique.

"Agreed" Rose said.

"What sister?" James hissed.

Albus just nodded. And that was what broke Lily down. Her favorite brother, the one that helped her prank James, and comforted her when she had had nightmares, was nodding, and agreeing. She ran.

-O-O-O-

Padma Patil had seen horrible things. She had seen eleven year olds brutally tortured; full out battles, and a Death Eater almost kill her twin. But she had never, ever, seen a family band together against one of their own, because of nothing but a sorting.

She had watched the whole thing, and she had watched three other girls watch. Jade Malfoy had looked like she thought she was having déjà vu, Selene Temisia had looked like she wanted to hurt the circle of cousins, and Alice Longbottom had just looked horrified. She suspected that Lily Potter did have friends, or she would.

Her suspicions were confirmed when after Lily took off running, Jade ran after her, Alice ran too the loos, and Selene walked up to the people who had tormented Lily and said "That was not very smart. You will probably regret it one day." and then took off running after Lily. Lily would be fine in the end.

-O-O-O-

Jade Malfoy was a Gryffindor, and she knew that soon enough, it would be her in Lily's place, being disowned, but at least Lily still had parents. Jade's parents would be the ones to get rid of her.

So Jade ran after Lily, and she found her in the Forbidden Forest, shooting hexes at trees, in a dance sequence.

"Hey, are you okay? I know how it feels. My brother got rid of me, you know, because I'm a Gryffindor. And my parents will."

Lily looked up at the other misfit of the school. "I think that we are in the same boat. My best friend just disowned me."

Selene emerged from behind a tree. "I thought I was your best friend!"

"You are. I just didn't know it."

"Can I be a friend too? None of my old friends will talk to me, because I'm a Gryffindor, and my housemates won't talk to me because I'm a Malfoy. And you two seem to understand that."

"Okay," Lily said, "Friends"

"Agreed" Selene added.

"And now that we all have friends, Potions starts in ten minutes. We need to go." Lily said urgently. The three friends started to walk towards the castle.


	3. She Snapped

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, that privilege belongs to J.K. Rowling.

She Snapped

The three girls settled into a routine of secret meetings, classes, meals, and homework. Jade had been officially disowned, Lily had not, but her family that was at Hogwarts still treated her like trash. For the most part, only Albus and Rose where ever nice to her, and they had apologized for that day, but they still treated her like a random acquaintance and not family. The others, well, it was verbal abuse all the way. And if during flying practice, Hugo passed the Quaffle a little to enthusiastically and gave her a black eye, well, it was entirely accidental, and Selene always healed it, so what was the harm? Lily's friends continued to give her silent support, but they didn't directly interfere, because it was Lily's business, and she wanted to deal with it herself. But Lily's strategy was to lie down and take it, then over Christmas break, manipulate things so they did it in front of adults, and then tearfully let them 'pry things out of her'. But one day, Jade snapped.

"Snake, apologize, now" Hugo had bumped into Lily, and he wanted her to apologize. "Should have known a little traitor like you would manage to get in the way, with your Dark Mark and pet snake." That. Was. It. Lily burst into tears, and Selene stood up and walked over.

"Its okay, he's just a Gryffindor idiot. Ignore him" But Lily ignored her. Never even saw her really, because one seat down at the Gryffindor Table, Jade Malfoy's face had gone red and, shaking in fury, she stood up and slapped Hugo before letting him have it. "I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO HUMILIATED TO BE A GRYFFINDOR! DO YOU REALIZE THAT BY TREATING THIS GIRL THE WAY YOU DO, CUTTING HER OUT OF YOUR FAMILY, JUST FOR BEING DIFFERENT, YOU ARE THE ONE ACTING LIKE A DEATH EATER TRAITOR? THE DEATH EATERS GOT AS FAR AS THEY DID, AND GOT THE SUPPPORT THEY DID BECAUSE CENTURIES OF PREDJUDUCE RULED THEIR ACTIONS. AND NOW YOU AS A FAMILY ARE MISTREATING THIS GIRL BECAUSE OF CENTURIES OF PREJUDUCE AGAINST A HOUSE. SHE WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND UNTIL THE SORTING AND NOW YOU VERBALLY ABUSE HER DAILY IN FRONT OF EVERYONE. YOU ARE THE TRAITOR HERE, TURNING YOUR BACK ON YOUR BEST FRIEND AND COUSIN BECAUSE SHE IS DIFFERENT." Jade glared at Hugo and then a new voice spoke up from the Hufflepuff table. "My father says that in the sorting of his fifth year, the hat warned if the Houses did not unite Hogwarts would crumble from within. And now, I see girls from three of the four house, and they stand together, in the great hall, in front of everybody, to defend each other." She turned to Lily. "If you ask me, those two are your family now." Lily nodded mutely. "My name is Alice Longbottom. Would you three like to sit at the Hufflepuff table with me?" Selene responded for all of them with a nod, as a loud clap echoed thru the room. Everybody turned to the doors, where lounging against the wall, was the Charms Professor, Padma Patil. Then Lysander and Lorcan Scamander began to clap in unison. Soon enough the entire Staff table was clapping, and so were some of the students. The three girls walked to the Hufflepuff table and sat down. Slowly conversations started again and people stopped staring. When they were sure no eyes would follow them, they all walked out of the great hall, Lily, Selene, Jade, and Alice. A girl from every house.

-O-O-O-

Unbeknownst to anyone, there were two more spectators in the great hall. Teddy Lupin and his fiancé, Victiore Weasley had wanted to come announce their engagement to their neighborhood of a family in person. They had just entered the great hall when Hugo had bumped into Lily. And they had seen everything. Teddy whipped out his wand and sent a Patronus to Harry that he was coming by his house at seven that night, with some memories he, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, Molly, and Arthur might like to see, about their children, and could he please send an answer saying what time was okay, and to please tell the others. Victiore gathered the family in the Room of Requirement.

-O-O-O-

"Lily, come here." Teddy hissed. "Weasley/Potter family meeting. Vic and I have an announcement."

"I've been disowned by James, Louis, Dominique, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, Hugo and Freddie. To them, I am a Slytherin who personally insulted them. To Rose and Albus, well, they get it, but they still don't want to be seen with me. So to prevent me from waking up green tomorrow, just tell me now. Really."

"They prank you like that?" Teddy asked. He honestly wasn't surprised. After seeing what he'd seen in the great hall, he had honestly expected it. After Lily had been sorted to Slytherin, he had expected all of it, pranks, and disownment, everything, from the cousins. The only thing he hadn't expected was the way Lily dealt with it, but he suspected that she had a plan. But Lily herself? He had not expected the red eyes, or the thin body. It was almost like she had stopped dancing again.

"Yes, but my friends and I paid off a third year Ravenclaw to get in with them so I have some kind of forewarning. And my friend Selene knows every way in the library to reverse color changes, mysterious voice deficit, hair dyes, fireworks that follow you around, and also enough to heal small burns from fireworks, bruises from many 'accidents', and to wipe the memory of the people they jinx my clothes in front of. So I'm mostly fine, but I was going to say something at break. They give it to Jade Malfoy, one of my other friends, worse, for being a Death Eater Malfoy in Gryffindor, and Dominique and Roxanne can divert most punishment. Oh, and the reason Selene knows so much? Her parents were abusive, so she scraped together money, got a wand and a self-updating guide to healing at the age of seven, so she could go around not looking abused. The cousins, they go after her too, for being friends with Jade and me. And after this morning, it'll be Alice too. So really, I'm fine, mostly, especially compared to Jade and Selene,"

"Ok, well, when you put it like that, Victiore and I are getting married! We want you to be a bridesmaid. I'll deal with people about you being a bridesmaid, and the other stuff too. Okay, little sister?"

"Sounds good, big brother. Just one thing, though? What Alice said this morning about Hogwarts uniting? Well, I think that most of Hogwarts needs the unity, and I, being the amazing angel I am, I will be happy to stick one person from each house together, for a slight obstacle course, and make them stick to it. Not the professors, but a little unity between students? Perfect. But I need a hundred of the ten a Knut shield gloves, and we can alter the charms..." Lily handed Teddy the right amount off money. "Can you please get them?" Lily grinned evilly and for a minute, she looked almost like her old self.

"I will help you be an evil mastermind, but in return I want memories of people bulling you. I will supply the money myself if you don't ask why." Teddy bargained.

"Deal!" Lily stuck her wand to her head and pulled a long strand of silvery memories out. She stuck them in a vial and handed it to Teddy. "I'll pick up the gloves over break."


	4. So Much Trouble

A/N: Sorry, but not much Lily in this chapter, but it'll even out. I haven't gotten the rights to Harry Potter since the last chapter. I apologize for the extreme slowness of the updates, but I went on vacation to a place with no Internet. Awful, I know. And thank you, my lovely reviewers!

James Is In So Much Trouble

Harry Potter was reading yet another report when he received a wolf Patronus from his godson, Teddy Lupin. He frowned. Teddy sounded strangely angry and worried for a man who had just gotten engaged. Maybe there was something wrong at Hogwarts; Teddy had named Molly and Arthur, and then everybody who had children at Hogwarts. Harry sent the Patronuses to the requested people, and then set one back to Teddy that seven was fine. He hoped that everything was okay at Hogwarts, but it didn't sound like it.

-O-O-O-

At seven o'clock that night, Hermione and Ron Weasley Flooed to the Potters. Hermione was concerned, and Ron was hungry. They walked up to Harry's study and stopped short. There was a Pensive sitting on his desk. Teddy was standing next to it, looking angry. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, Harry, and Ginny were all there already too. They looked mildly frustrated.

"Hi guys," Ron said.

"Hi, Ron, hi Hermione. Could you people get your arses over here so Teddy will let us into the Pensive already. All he's telling us is that the memories are Lily's and I am getting frustrated." Ginny remarked.

Ron and Hermione hurried over so they wouldn't get Bat-Bogey Hexed.

"Please remember, throwing curses at people in here will not help any thing," Teddy said, before stepping back and letting people at the Pensive.-_"__SLYTHERIN. YES, FINALLY ONE OF THESE PEOPLE GOES WHERE THEY SHOULD WITHOUT AN ARGUMENT. AND I WASN'T THREATENED ONCE." The Hat yelled. There was no applause as Lily walked to the Slytherin table.-"Hi, I'm Lily Potter" the other girl wouldn't respond. None of them would. A tear streaked down Lily's cheek, because she would have no friends in her own house_.- _Lily was on her way to the great hall when her family intercepted her._

"_Sooooooo, Lily," James said mockingly, "Joined the Death Eaters yet?"_

"_Got a pet snake?" Freddie jeered._

"_Traitor!" Roxanne added. "Albus told us it was your choice. And you chose to be our enemy."_

_ "I don't have a cousin in Slytherin" Louis put in._

_ "Neither do I" Said Freddie and Roxanne in unison._

"_No cousin" said Hugo._

"_Same here" added Dominique._

"_Agreed" Rose said._

"_What sister?" James hissed._

_Albus just nodded. Lily ran. - Lily was flying. It was a class, and Madame Hooch was teaching them about Quaffles. Suddenly, her broom pitched forward. Some thing had hit her back. She turned to see the Quaffle falling and Hugo smirking.- "Lily" Rose yelled._

_ "What do you want?"_

_ "Well, we, Albus and I, I mean, we thought about it, and what we said the other day about us not being related to any Slytherins? It was prejudiced and wrong, and we never should have listened to James when he had his 'brilliant idea' to disown you. It was stupid of us." Rose said._

_ "Yeah, we were jerks. I especially should have known better, after enduring all that 'harmless teasing' for years. I was stupid. We'll try and let you know when the others are planning something, okay?" Albus added._

_ "Sounds good. Apology accepted. But I forgive, not forget."- There were three girls in the dormitory. Two normal looking ones, and one who had blue hair, red eyes, and a green face. The strange looking girl woke up first, and changed into some workout clothes. Then she looked in the mirror and barely stifled a scream. The mirror yawned. _

_ "The black-haired boy who was in here earlier said, 'fashion for snakes, on the house, compliments of James, Roxanne, and Hugo.'"- "Shh, its okay." There were three girls standing in a small annex of the kitchens, standing over a caldron. Lily was being comforted by a black-haired girl, while a blonde one who looked like a Malfoy stood over the cauldron. The blonde handed Lily a vial of potion. _

_ "Here, drink this" Lily downed the potion in one gulp. _

_ "Thanks, Jade. I thought I was going to be saying 'I am a Death Eater', then hissing whenever I tried to talk for the rest of my life." She turned to the black-hared girl. "Thanks for finding the antidote, Selene. I swear never to think time spent in the library is wasted time again. My cousins really need to lay off."- "Louis, pass the newt eyes, I need them for my potion." Lily asked._

_ "Traitor," Louis hissed. He turned his back on Lily and walked away.-"Why aren't I good enough to be in Gryffindor with the others? That way, I would still have cousins and brothers and friends who could talk to me in public without being massacred." Lily was in the forest, shooting hexes at trees. _

_ "Gryffindor is not the best house to be in anyway, you know. What good is a fight without cunning, or smarts, or perseverance anyway? Just me, you, Jade, who is cunning for a Gryffindor, and maybe that Hufflepuff, Alice, against all of your family in the school except for Albus and Rose? We would win, because Jade could do the idiotic things, Alice would never give up, not even if they transfigured her robes to be invisible, like they did to you today and she had to walk around looking like she was in only underwear, I know tons of healing spell, as well as about three thousand hexes, and you are a great strategist. So they can get the broomsticks out of their arses and admit that in every war wizardkind has fought, there have been the greatest amounts__ of wins on sides made up of strategist and thinkers, and some good people and some bad people have come from every house.. Besides, like you told us, the Hat said that Slytherin was where you belonged. And would you honestly want to live with those gits anyway?" Selene, the black-haired girl, said.-_ _"Snake, apologize, now" Hugo had bumped into Lily, and he wanted her to apologize. "Should have known a little traitor like you would manage to get in the way, with your Dark Mark and pet snake." That. Was. It. Lily burst into tears, and Selene stood up and walked over._

"_Its okay, he's just a Gryffindor idiot. Ignore him" But Lily ignored her. Never even saw her really, because one seat down at the Gryffindor Table, Jade Malfoy's face had gone red and, shaking in fury, she stood up and slapped Hugo before letting him have it. "I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO HUMILIATED TO BE A GRYFFINDOR! DO YOU REALIZE THAT BY TREATING THIS GIRL THE WAY YOU DO, CUTTING HER OUT OF YOUR FAMILY, JUST FOR BEING DIFFERENT, YOU ARE THE ONE ACTING LIKE A DEATH EATER TRAITOR? THE DEATH EATERS GOT AS FAR AS THEY DID, AND GOT THE SUPPPORT THEY DID BECAUSE CENTURIES OF PREDJUDUCE RULED THEIR ACTIONS. AND NOW YOU AS A FAMILY ARE MISTREATING THIS GIRL BECAUSE OF CENTURIES OF PREJUDUCE AGAINST A HOUSE. SHE WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND UNTIL THE SORTING AND NOW YOU VERBALLY ABUSE HER DAILY IN FRONT OF EVERYONE. YOU ARE THE TRAITOR HERE, TURNING YOUR BACK ON YOUR BEST FRIEND AND COUSIN BECAUSE SHE IS DIFFERENT." Jade glared at Hugo and then a new voice spoke up from the Hufflepuff table. "My father says that in the sorting of his fifth year, the hat warned if the Houses did not unite Hogwarts would crumble from within. And now, I see girls from three of the four house, and they stand together, in the great hall, in front of everybody, to defend each other." She turned to Lily. "If you ask me, those two are your family now." Lily nodded mutely. "My name is Alice Longbottom. Would you three like to sit at the Hufflepuff table with me?" Selene responded for all of them with a nod.-_ The adults wrenched themselves out of the Pensive, looking absolutely livid

"I agree with Jade Malfoy. I have never been so ashamed to be a Gryffindor. James is losing broomstick privileges for a year, he is grounded for six months, no visits, and I am making him apologize to Lily publicly in the great hall at Hogwarts. Albus I'll give a severe warning and ground for a week, because he realized his mistake right away, and apologized for it." Ginny Potter was livid.

"Hugo will have the same punishment as James, but I'm also making him spend a week living as a Muggle with my parents, and then a week with Ron's Great-Aunt Muriel. Rose will get the same as Albus." Hermione was in a similar state.

"Lucy and Molly will be grounded for a week, and on-call degnomers all of next summer." Percy had thought about it, and that seemed fair, considering that they hadn't done much besides knowingly let things happen.

"Dominique and Louis will stay at the Burrow this summer while we go see Charlie, and they will assist Victiore with her wedding plans. I heard her plans, I think it is a fair punishment. Oh, and Louis isn't allowed to the joke shop for a year." Never provoke a part-Veela. Fleur was pissed.

Molly Weasley said nothing, but everybody knew that just about every member of the Weasley Clan would be receiving Howlers the next day.

Harry turned to Teddy. "Did Lily seem okay?"

"Well, not really. She looked almost like she did last summer when she stopped dancing. Too thin, dark circles under her eyes, you know. But that last memory? It was this morning, and I talked to her afterwards. It seemed like having people defend her in front of everyone helped some. I got the memories from her by agreeing to get something she needed for a prank on the whole school, actually. Academically, she seemed fine, she seemed very sure that she could pick apart and alter a few spells. So I guess she'll be okay. She seemed to enjoy the idea of the prank anyway. I got the idea it involved magically sticking people from each house together, then putting them in an obstacle course, and not unsticking them until they finished it. Knowing Lily, it will be a good prank, but also prove a point. So, all in all, she seemed fine."

"Okay, but I think that Ginny and I need to go confiscate brooms and clear things up with our children, so we can check on Lily. And while we're there, we can give her the location of the room of requirement so she and her friends, considering that there was one from each house, have a good place to meet. I think in light of things, we can turn a blind eye to the prank she has planned." Hermione said.

"Okay" Ginny agreed. "James is in so much trouble!"


	5. Howlers

The next day, Lily walked to the great hall with new confidence. She had arranged to sit with Alice at the Hufflepuff table, and Selene and Jade were going too. She went to the Hufflepuff table and sat down. Then she automatically glanced at the Gryffindor table, just like every morning , to se if anyone was planning something. No one was planning anything except for how to eat in the most disgusting way.

Lily sat and ate her normal strawberry jam and toast, and waited for her friends. A few minutes later, Jade walked in. Then Alice ran in after Frankie, her Gryffindor brother, who appeared to be holding an intricately carved block of wood.

"Give it back!" Alice pulled her wand on Frankie, and Jade and Lily moved too back her up. He looked at them, and tossed it.

"Here, take the thing and go sit with the freaks of Hogwarts." He gave Jade and Lily a condescending, malicious look, and walked to the Gryffindor table.

"So, what was that about?" Lily asked as Selene walked in. "You seemed pretty upset."

"I keep everything, everything, important to me in that box. If my own mother took it, I still wouldn't speak to her for a month. But I won't tell what's in there now, the Great Hall is too public. Point In Case: when those explode, the whole hall will know what the Weasley/Potters did to deserve those Howlers. She pointed behind Lily. Every single Weasley/Potter child sitting at the Gryffindor Table had at least one smoking red envelope sitting in front of them. Albus, Rose, Molly, Lucy, and Dominique each had one Howler. Hugo, Roxanne, and Freddy had two. And poor, poor James had three.

Suddenly, all of the envelopes exploded at once, due to a little fancy wand work on Rose's part. But it didn't matter, because Molly Weasley, Angelina Weasley, Ginny Potter, and Hermione Weasley had planned for that. All the messages said the same thing, so the volume was that much louder.

"YOU ARE ALL IN MAJOR TROUBLE! HERMIONE AND GINNY ARE VISITING SHORTLY TO ENFORCE SOME NEW RULES ABOUT HOW TO TREAT YOUR FAMILY. YOU ARE ALL TO DE-GNOME THE GARDEN OVER CHRISTMAS, AMONG OTHER THINGS. ALBUS AND ROSE, THANK YOU FOR SEEEING SENSE IMMEDIATELY. LILY," Half of the letters turned to Lily." WE APOLOGIZE ON THE BEHALF OF THEM, AND FOR NOT STOPPING THINGS SOONER. Then every letter turned to James. "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE." The letters exploded into flames.

"Well, that was loud." Everybody turned to stare, because there were three war heroes standing in the entrance to the great hall: Ginny Potter, Hermione Weasley, and Luna Scamander had arrived, and they did not look happy.

"Weasley/Potter family meeting in five minutes, on the fourth floor corridor."

-O-O-O-

Lily decided that seeing whatever this was about, though she had her suspicions, was worth extra pranks. So she finished her toast, and attempted to slip away.

"We're coming with you" Alice announced. "I meant what I said yesterday"

"And she was right. Adults or not, we are your family now, and you are not walking into a hostile environment without us." Jade put in.

"Besides," Selene added, "We will be needed if you want to beat them. Remember what I said in the woods? Well, it just might prove to be oddly prophetic."

Lily surveyed her friends. "You come on one condition. We all go in style. Here, let me show you the spells."

-O-O-O-

Ginny Potter had been in, witnessed, or incited many, many sibling fights in her life. But never, ever, had she seen one so petty that it was over a Sorting, yet so serious the victim brought three friends, all with wands out, in a military V, maintaining NEWT level shields that had layers of Patronus's, Muffalito Specifum, a variation of Muffalito that allowed people to hear you, but only when you wanted them to, Muggle-Repelling charms, several barrier traps, standard shield spells so strong they glowed a goldish color, puzzles to undo, impossible questions to answer to get in, passcodes, and a color charm that made the whole thing look like a big gold box with sapphires, rubies, garnets and emeralds imbedded in it.

The girls themselves also looked more strong, beautiful, and powerful than any eleven year old had a right to. Lily looked every inch the Slytherin princess in an emerald green shirt, silver camisole, and gray pants. Her face, with ocean-blue eyes that froze anyone she glanced at, had a little make-up on, making her look like a Celtic Warrior. Selene had on blue jeans and a t-shirt with a painting of an eagle on the front and and on the back it had the poem Fire and Ice. Her thigh length black hair was loose, but held out of her face by a sapphire colored headband, and her makeup gave her an exotic vibe of something unknown. Jade wore a red and gold marbled dress shirt and black pants, and gave off such an air of confidence that everybody besides the other girls felt almost guilty looking at her, because shining like that is most often done in private. And finally, brown-haired Alice was wearing a brown shirt with a yellow ribbon at the bust line and jeans. Her hazel eyes glistened in a way that scared Ginny, because Neville's had glistened like that right before he had started dueling with Alecto Carrow because his parents, Gran, best friends, lieutenants, and girlfriend had been insulted. It said 'I don't start fights, but pick one with me and you suffer'.

The girls were, from an unbiased point of view, looking more and more like soldiers, warriors, or a coven with every step they took. And from a biased point of view, like a mother's they looked too old, smart, and wary for eleven-year-old girls.

" 'Mione, come see what your niece looks like when we give her five minutes to prepare." Ginny had to make sure that her eyes were not lying.

"Wow, they are going to be huge boy-magnets later. Already are, if you look around." Hermione remarked.

Ginny looked. From what she could see of the corridor from behind the tapestry that covered the secret entrance to the room they were using, every boy below fifth year was staring at the girls. "Poor Harry."

"Why did she bring friends?" Hermione wondered.

"I do not know. Protection? Making a point? I'll ask later." Ginny replied.

"Those girls would make very good assassins. That shield is stronger than most of the ones at Auror exams are, it has style, and they have style. Look, those fourth years are infatuated."

"Poor Harry, Al, and Teddy. She is going to kill them someday. I bet five Galleons she starts dating second year, and gets asked this year."

"I'll take that bet."

-O-O-O-

When Lily arrived at the meeting place exactly on time, with her entourage, spell box of protection, and looking the way she did, everybody stopped what they were doing and stared.

"Selene, can you hold the spells on your own? Actually, Jade, I would rather you do it so Selene can heal the people who try and break into the shield. And Alice and I will be able to do whatever other wandwork is needed. Sound okay?"

The others nodded. Lily's plans tended to work, and so far this one had.

Lily and Selene had built the protection spells while Alice and Jade had summoned clothes, makeup, and shoes. The plan had been to build a quick, but complicated shield, then fix their physical appearance, so they would stun people, turn heads, and hopefully trap Albus and/or Hugo into liking the one of the other three girls.

Lily did Homenium Revalio to find her mother, aunt, and godmother. They were behind a tapestry. She decided to let them stay, and see what would happen when the other Weasley/Potters showed up.


	6. A Peek Into School Life

A/N: If I owned Harry Potter, than I would be publishing this, and not putting it on fanfiction. Besides, do I look like J. K. Rowling, because I think she is older than me by a lot.

A Peek Into School Life

Albus and Rose were the first to arrive. They took one look at Lily and her friends, and put up their own shields. Then they stood way back and waited. Soon enough, James, Louis, Roxanne, and Freddie showed up.

James took one look at his sister and exploded.

"What is a traitor doing with an army at a family meeting? Some army, though. Four first years in an impressive cage. How nice, all rats together. The Malfoy, the stuck-up know-it-all, and the weak, clingy, naïve little girl, all with my snake of a used to be sister, in a meeting that doesn't involve them. I don't think you belong in this school."

His entourage nodded, and took out their wands.

"Girls," said Freddie cruelly, "Considering that you are first years, we will give you thirty seconds to leave. One, two..." The four bullies closed their eyes.

The girls stood their ground.

Selene refined the defense spells, and then performed a few charms on the other girls; to give them heightened speed, agility, and senses.

Alice gave a few of her loyal Hufflepuff friends on the sidelines a subtle 'Not yet' signal and tapped her watch/mini-tape recorder to save her recording to use as evidence.

Jade performed the Malfoy call-to-arms and summoned her brother Scorpius to get him on the right side.

And Lily quietly gave orders. "Jade, hold the shield. Selene, be ready to heal all casualties from both sides. Alice, when I say tenacity, let your friends help fight, but tell them minor damage only."

Thirty seconds were up. James, Louis, Roxanne, and Freddie's eyes flew open.  
"NOW!" Roxanne howled. Four spells were shot at the shield. Four spells welded together, split into four new spells, and bounced back.

Roxanne's teeth grew two feet.

James got boils all over his face that spelled out 'Bully'.

Freddie grew tentacles out of his stomach.

Louis was hoisted into the air and dangled by his underwear, than dropped.

Selene stepped out of the shield, after creating her own. She healed James, Louis, Roxanne, and Freddie, and repaired Louis's underwear. "I would advise all of you not to try the shield in any way, shape, or form. Jade held it back. If she hadn't sapped some energy, they would be almost dead right now, instead of humiliated. Also, consider this a warning to treat us fairly, or else."

Then she stepped back into the shield.

"Jade, are you okay?" Alice asked quietly, knowing that holding power took effort.

"Mostly," Jade replied, "But I need to shoot off the power, or else we'll have an issue."

Right then, Scorpius Malfoy appeared, took one look at all the Weasley/Potters, and tried to leave.

"Stay and watch," Rose told him softly. "This will take James and his cohorts down a peg or twelve."

He looked at Rose and blushed, but stayed. Albus, who had watched that, muttered "Whipped."

Suddenly, Rose walked over to the four girls.

"Sorry I didn't do this from the beginning," she told them. Lily nodded and Jade made the universal 'OK' sign.

Rose turned to the people in the hallway.

"I tried to stay out of this, but Lily is my sister-cousin, and those girls are her sisters, regardless of blood. This is the right side, and when they win, I want all of you to remember that you could have made a different choice."

Albus walked next to her. "Agreed."

Then Scorpius came over. "Jade, I'm sorry I disowned you, Father and Grandfather left me with no choice. They said it was either disown you, or Crucio daily until I gave in. When Mother tried to stop them, they locked her in the basement. Dad tortures her often. I should have ignored them, Crucio won't hurt me in the long run, and beatings are limited, because they want to prevent scarring. Siblings again?"

Jade squealed and hugged him.

Then Dominique walked over. "I was a jerk. Cousins?"

"Cousins," Lily agreed.

Then she turned to Alice. "Tenacity," she muttered.

Alice looked at her friends and nodded.

Then, about three dozen Hufflepuffs walked forward.

"We're with Alice, because she is one of our own, and because she is right, about friends, loyalty, and determination." Marietta McLaggen said. The other Hufflepuffs nodded.

Then some, not all, but some Ravenclaws walked over.

"Our Hogwarts is in danger from external deadly foes. We must unite or we will crumble from within. The Sorting Hat, year of the Battle of the Ministry, or more aptly nicknamed, year of the toad from hell." Terry Goldstein stated simply.

"Besides," Anthony Corner added, "Lily will win."

"And when that happens, we would like to be able to say we fought with her." Michael Boot finished.

Lily looked around. She had about fifty people standing with her and her friends, four sisters (Rose, Jade, Alice, and Selene), a brother (Albus), and a cousin (Dominique). She was lucky.

Suddenly, Rhea Nott, Lauren Goyle, and a few older Slytherins walked over.

"Hufflepuff is the house famous for loyalty. But we Slytherins, because of prejudice against our house, stick together. I had my doubts about you Lily, because of what your brother James has done to us, but you have proved yourself. Welcome to Slytherin!" Tyler Zabini told her.

"Thank you," Lily told him.

Then she looked at the tapestry that her mother and aunt were hiding behind.

"Mom, Aunt 'Mione. You guys can come out now." She used a spell to push the tapestry aside. "Enjoying the peek into school life?" Lily asked, eyes dancing.

-O-O-O-

After leading all of the Weasley/Potters, Lily's surrogate sisters, and Scorpius Malfoy to the Room of Requirement, Ginny Potter, whose shouting was second only to that of her mother, and equal to her sister in law Hermione's turned around and let loose.

"I AM SO DISAPPOINTED IN ALL OF YOU! SLYTHERIN IS NOT THE BY ALL AND END ALL OF EVIL. IN THE WAR, THERE WERE SLYTHERINS AND GRYFFINDORS ON BOTH SIDES. I CAN BARELY LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW. I LIKE TO THINK THAT IGNORANCE AND HOUSISM IS DEAD TODAY, BUT YOU HAVE ALL PROVED ME WRONG. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?" She glared at them, and then said, "Albus, Rose, and Dominique, thank you for sticking up for Lily. You too, Alice, Jade, and Selene. It is good to know Lily has friends."

"Not friends," Jade spoke up, "Sisters."


	7. A Meeting And A Duel

A/N: Sorry that I took almost three months to update. Please don't hurt me! To make up for it, I gave you a double chapter. I don't own Harry Potter, Lily, Albus, Hugo, or bunnies. I really, really wish I did, but I don't. Please review.

Second Year- Lily began to make other friends, but she and the other three girls remained the quartet. Professor Patil began to take her on as a protégé. Jade was undisowned. Selene began to become a Seer.

Third Year- Albus became a prefect and started blushing around Selene. Alice started a Quidditch club for girls not on their house teams who still wanted to fly. They took on girls from all four Houses.

Fourth Year- a new dark wizard began to rise, one with the same values as Voldemort. Alice's Quidditch team became partly a cover for DADA training, because the latest batches of DADA teachers had been sexist pigs that taught girls nothing. Selene finished special training to become a Seer, and became a dependable source on what was going on in the future, and the spirit world. At that point, every girl in the school joined their little club.

Fifth Year- All four girls became prefects, along with Hugo (obviously Gryffindor), Harry Creevey (Hufflepuff), and Terry Goldstein (Ravenclaw), and Edward Zabini (Slytherin).

And in fifth year, the story begins again...

"An announcement! Career consultation begins this week for fifth years, and the schedule is on the door of the great hall. Also, would the members of the all girls Quidditch team report to your head quarters, on the request of the captain? Thank You." Professor McGonagall sat down. In quiet twos and threes, girls began leaving the great hall, all heading in different directions of course. They drew their wands when they were out of sight, and triggered all kinds of passageways, nooks, and crannies. They walked into their respective passageways and began the trek to their practice rooms underneath the castle.

-000-

"Okay, I called an emergency meeting because Lily and Jade, with their respective connections on both sides have come up with some interesting news, and also because after their presentation Selene has a speech to make." Alice announced when all of the girls had gathered in their secret chamber under the school.

Well, one of them. The girls had counted about 10,000 rooms down there, including bedrooms, kitchens, an auditorium, a dance studio (to Lily's delight), a Quidditch pitch, classrooms, and anything else you could want, as well as passageways everywhere. Selene had unearthed an ancient manuscript about them in the library, and they had searched thru everything. Since about 1/3 of the rooms were bedrooms, every girl had decorated her own. It was their stronghold. The teachers had been taken to inspect it, under the unbreakable Vow to tell no one, as well as blindfolding them on the way down, and the rooms had been declare safe, so now the girls could just move in and out as they pleased. It was how they operated at that point.

Lily stood up to tell everybody that the ministry had fallen, and that meant all the girls with ministry parents, her included, would have to start spying on their parents and then Jade put in that the old Death Eater families had been initiated into the New Lords ranks, and were expected to get preferential treatment under the new regime.

Finally, Selene stood to add that most likely there would be a few new teachers at Hogwarts soon, so the girls would all have to try to do three things: be ready to move to the rooms at a moments notice, start working on alliances with people, and begin strategizing, because she had seen the battle happening at Hogwarts within the next two years, though she had seen no winner.

"So, as part of the preparations for the battle, we should play to our strengths. Gryfs, practice risk-taking, quiet bravery, and chivalry. We'll get Bogarts for you to work with. If you aren't prepared to risk injury, report that to Jade, and I will find an alternate job, probably messenger or nurse, for you. Puffs: loyalty and hard work. Stick together, work on working as teams, do relays, gardens, large group projects, whatever, to perfect your team skills. Find something hard to do, and keep at it. If we need to make a retreat, it will be up to you to be in here, being a conscience, voice of reason, peacemaker, food grower, nurse, whatever is needed. My fellow Claws: beauty and smarts. Figure out how to use beauty against enemies, read more than usual, memorize books, map out the castle, whatever. Just be smart, be gorgeous. Rins, you have street smarts, cunning, strategy, and bloodlines that are more valuable to the opposition in your veins than on the floor. Use them! Plan for every scenario possible in battle, look at strategies from past battles, improve them, perfect them, and put everything in place to activate your plans at a moments notice."

"Lily has been made commander, because Alice felt that it was a good idea, and so passed the leadership on to her. Our house captains are now Alice, Jade, Rhea Nott, and I. For individual year within Houses, for Hufflepuff we have Grace Macmillan, fifth, Susan Midgen, fourth, Carly Longbottom, third, and Molly Weasley, first and second. For Gryffindor we have Asa Brown, who will take both sixth and seventh years, Ava Finnegan for fourth, Marlene Thomas for third, Sarah Longbottom for second, and Rowena Scamander for first. In Ravenclaw, we have Julia Boot for sixth, Mary Corner for fifth, Annabel Jordan for fourth, Sue Goldstein for third, Parvati Romanov for second, and Denise Sullivan for first. In Slytherin we have Lauren Goyle for seventh, sixth, and fifth, Diana Scamander for fourth, Eloise Nott for third, and Ariel Zabini for first and second. These are the lieutenants."

"Lastly, Lily's brother Albus," Selene blushed, "Has expressed interest in a merger, or at least alliance, between us, and the public rebellion group, Dumbledore's Army, which is coed, and works from the room of requirement. I need lieutenants to discuss this with your people, pass the opinions on to the captains, who will let the commander know, and she will make her decision largely based on these opinions, but also taking into account our strengths, weaknesses, and needs. Oh, and we need a name, suggestions are welcome. Thanks" Selene stepped away, and Lily as commander, stood up.

"Name suggestions, anybody?"

"Furies"

"Secret Weapon"

"The Dragons of Night"

"Nightshade"

"Founders Hope"

"Hell's Angels"  
"Belladonna"

In the end they decided on Nightshade, and then moved on to other matters.

-000-

The next day, Selene, Lily, Alice, and Rhea met with Albus, Rose, Hugo, Nora Boot, and Alexei Finnegan and, to general surprise Scorpius Malfoy in the Transfiguration classroom.

"Hi guys," Lily said. She snapped her fingers in Albus's face. "Albus, hello, your favorite sister is talking to you here!" Albus wrenched his gaze onto Lily from Selene, and Lily added 'Get Albus and Selene together' to her mental checklist.

"We took a general survey of the troops with the help of the lieutenants, who answer to those four respectively. And then they all answer tome, so I am now is the only one who, besides possibly Selene, who knows how this meeting will end. So, ideally, do you want an alliance, a merger, or a collaboration?"

"We want an alliance with you guys, and because the ROR is so well known, we want to know if there is room in your hideout, should we need it, that we could use. In case of a battle, we would take all the risks, or, the boys would at least-"

"What? Are you hearing what I'm hearing girls?" Jade asked disbelievingly. "Did he just say that the boys would take all of the risks? Did you know about this?" she asked Rose and Nora.

"No, and believe me, even with every boy in the school, which he doesn't have, just Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and some of Ravenclaw, as well as Scorpius Malfoy, there is no way he could pull that off." Nora said angrily.

"No sexism or we walk. We, if the alliance goes thru, are equal opportunity commanders, and your troops will get the same respect!" Selene said, her voice loud enough to almost yelling.

"Equal opportunities my arse! You don't even let blokes in." Albus replied.

"Well, we are girls. You are boys. My brother Frankie has complained many times about what he calls 'Creepy Female Mind Reading Chatter'. Boys can't connect like that. We are not a proper coven, but we connect like one, we have all the components for one, and in half an hour under full moon, we could be one. That is why boys are not allowed. We play to our strengths, and one of them is the mind to mind girl talk." Alice put in.

"Excuses, excuses, you just think that blokes are inferior." Hugo replied angrily.

"Enough!" Lily shouted. "Albus, you and your boys will not take all the risks. We are training an elite force to do that. I can give you their names and the reasons we chose them, if you like, or you could watch a mock duel, or," her face lit up, "You and whoever you think should take risks can duel them."

"You're on," Albus said, smirking, obviously thinking the girls wouldn't last long.

Selene sent off a stream of Patronuses to the five girls they needed.

"Seven of us, ten of you, first team to be entirely stunned or to give up loses, meet Alice, Rhea, and I here in twenty minutes. After that, we will continue the meeting, although I believe we can heal you first. Selene, Jade, tell the other five- nothing that you, Alice, and that third year Mary can't heal, okay? And Albus, tell your fighter to be prepared for their instincts to be used against them, for them to be imprisoned in their minds, for bodily harm, and emotional pain. As I said though, we will heal everything. Ten fighters, twenty minutes, go!"

The D.A. people walked out the door. Lily opened up a slide to Nightshade's hideout.

"Battle technique number twenty, that means battle outfits number five and full makeup, feel free to get creative. Go, get changed, and then go to the arena, waiting room one. Go now!" Lily told the assembled seven girls. Then she herself went to put on her best distraction outfit, as well as get the infirmary ready with twelve beds, ten for the boys, and two extra, just in case.

Her elite squad was. The eleven and twelve ear olds (Molly and Shantrice) had been chosen because they had amazing agility, and good spellwork. And people tend to underestimate little people. Diana had been chosen for her willingness to fight dirty and her talent as a Legilemens: she linked the girl's minds as they fought, Maureen Finnegan had been chosen for her unusual fighting techniques: get close, then physically punch the opponent, after taking their wands. They chose Jamie for her creative fighting and good spirit. Selene had been chosen for knowing everything there was to know, practically, and Jade had been chosen because she was a natural leader and willing to take every risk there was to take that didn't involve spiders.

The team reappeared, looking ready to kill. Jade was wearing a red camisole with 'Bite Me' written on the chest, and some tragically short shorts. Selene had on a tight t-shirt with 'Here Be Dragons' written on it, skinny jeans and black boots up to her calves with the jeans tucked inside. Diana, who looked exactly like her mother, but much better groomed, had on paint-spattered black jeans and a black shirt with gold writing all over it. Maureen, who had red hair and green eyes, had on a blue long sleeved button-up top with white pants. She also had on spiked shoes, because she was not entirely opposed to kicking her opponents in the balls, ad spikes achieved maximum injury. Molly, who was tiny and brunette, had decided to play up the 'to cute to hurt' vibe with a purple shirt that said 'Daddy's Little Princess' and a long white skirt. Shantrice had just gone all 'don't touch me', and worn black pants, a black sweatshirt, and a grey t-shit underneath. All the girls had on some make-up, the right amount to fit the images they had gone for. They looked a lot more ready to party than ready to battle.

The girls went in a group to the arena waiting room and started getting ready. Diana linked their minds, Maureen stretched, Molly and Shantrice shot spells at each other to practice, Jamie meditated and Selene and Jade talked quietly.

_Guys_, Lily's mind-voice sounded in their head's,_ We're gonna get there in about thirty seconds._

-000-

Albus Potter was reasonably certain that his team would win. They had the numbers, the brawn; they were brave, and reasonably smart. His confidence, had, however, been significantly drained, by the time he was at the door of the girl's arena. Lily, Alice, and Rhea had been in the Transfiguration room, dressed in outfits that he did not approve of on his baby sister, but chose not to say anything about, because he wanted to be in the duel, and not in the infirmary recovering from castration. They walked down the hall with him and his boys and opened a passageway behind a tapestry of a Helga Hufflepuff and an annoyed-looking Rowena Ravenclaw teaching a class in Cooking, which had been a Hogwarts subject at the founding. Behind the tapestry was a long passage with doors all the way down. When he asked what the doors where for Alice told him that they were groups of apartments, with bedrooms, bathrooms, a kitchen, a common room, and a practice room in each, and they were not inhabited, that various jobs such as the elite, the leaders, the home front, and the researchers roomed in groups. He also passed arena's classrooms, a dance studio, several floo fireplaces, a research center, a room full of cages, and various other things that told his instincts, you're screwed.

He had told his smartest, bravest, and most chivalrous fighters that they were to inflict no serious damage, and to win at all costs. He had brought, Hugo, Stephen Cornfoot, Terry Goldstein, Anthony Corner, Michael Boot, Ernie Finch-Fletchley, and Ethan McCarty, all fifth thru seventh year.

Then he walked into the arena and saw Selene, Jade, Diana Scamander, Shantrice McCarty, Maureen Finnegan, Jamie Davies and Molly. He almost laughed. He was fighting two first years, a third year, two fourth years, and two fifth years. These were the elite? Maybe Lily had finally cracked.

"Bow!" came blaring out of the speakers, and the two teams did. "Go."

Immediately, Scorpius, Alexei, Stephen, and Ethan went down, he didn't see exactly from who, but he thought he had seen Jade push Scorpius into his own stunner. Then he sent a Confundus at Selene, who conjured a mirror and deflected it toward Michael, and sent a Stunner after it. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Maureen had snuck up next to Ernie while he stood, entranced by Jamie's Bogart Patronus and kick him in the ball, then when he crumpled on the ground, she stunned him. Selene sent a snake flying towards him, and he tried to banish it, only to find that it turned into Diana and stunned Anthony. He managed to get Shantrice... or not, she bent over backwards and it flew over her head into Hugo. Jade suddenly came up behind him, and when he shot a Jelly-Legs at her, she let it fly between her legs at Terry, and then shot a stunner over her shoulder that missed Terry but was swallowed by a phoenix, who spit it back out onto Albus, who promptly collapsed. Finally the phoenix turned back to Selene, who shot a stunner at Terry at the same time Molly did. All the boys were down and out.


End file.
